


Dream Life

by orphan_account



Category: Nation
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Life

**Author's Note:**

> For Sei-kun, who gave me the prompt.

She woke up, and for the moment didn't know where she was. She sat up on the white beach and saw her legs stretch out in front of her, tattooed with the marks of wife and mother. (In her dream she had been a ghost.)

She took in the reef, the moon sparkling on the water, and Mau (_how can I know his name when I can't remember mine?_), coming towards her, grinning and waving his fishing spear. There was a sparkling silver fish on it. Suddenly she realized - this was a dream, too.

Queen Ermintrude woke with a start.


End file.
